Against His Kathedra
by WookieCookie
Summary: The hourglass has been inverted, allowing the callous pureblood to claim what is rightfully his, unfolding a new dark and grotesque era for his own desire. "It's time for a revolution, my beloved." dark!fic slavery non-con abuse unbetaed


**Warnings: Implied!Non-consensual (rape), Abuse, Slavery, Dark!Theme, Grammar Mistakes (a lot), OOC** **and many, many more.**

**X_X**

* * *

><p><em>He will be the one to conquer all.<em>

**I**

"It's time for a revolution, my beloved." the pureblood, his features masked with mercilessness and voraciousness as he whispers those promising sentiments to his most precious prize's ear. His slave, his bound pet, and he is all his. The monarch's slave merely whimpers weakly, shuffling his fragile form away from his abuser. He has lost everything, but his master will be the only constant thing in his life. A clacking of chains echo in the air once the pureblood pulls the metal ring clasps around his slave's neck. Angry, raw red marks on his pale torso.

"Wait for my return." he smiles. However, the smile is empty and cold. "And I promise to claim you throughout the night." he affirms, leaving the room. Today, he will rule all of God's creations. Every single one of it. He will claim what is meant to be his. No more suffering and waiting in the dark. For Yuki. For my sister, he mentally assures.

**II**

The slave stands by the ruler's side, by his master's side, scrutinizing the surroundings with wary eyes. He inspects the now kneeling noble vampires as they show vigor and trust to the pureblood without any doubts. The hunters on the other hand show an evident dislike and disagreement towards the new king. Their eyes scream 'No' and 'Never'. Despite knowing there will be no hope for them to win against the vampires and their immortal leader; their pose turns into a combat stance, ready to defend what is left to fight for.

The slave shuts his eyes. He turns his head from the painful sight. After he hears his master's declaration to start a raging war between humans and vampires, a trickle of tears falls from his eyes. This is the end.

There is nothing but screams, painful hollers and sinister roars of the vampires.

"May your deaths be filled with agony." the scarlet-eyed pureblood chants.

It's a beautiful night as the color red dominates the once deep blue sky. The earth drowns in the sweet bloody nectar. Hell on earth.

**III**

"My sister sacrificed herself to save the humans." the monarch speaks a tint of pain in his tone. "Then do tell me, my beloved. Why is that I'm pushing those humans towards the realm of extinction?" he questions his slave, who is sitting in the corner of the room, watching the pureblood with a set of broken eyes. He is completely exposed to the night breeze - not a string on his wounded body. And every second his figure trembles in cold and in fear. He can't take anymore of the never-ending abuse, both emotionally and physically.

If he answers his lord, he knows he will be punished and ravished by him yet again. However, if he doesn't answer, the same pain will be inflicted upon him nevertheless. No matter what he chooses, the result will be the same and he can't help but to cover his body, cowering like a helpless pet he is.

Immediately, he feels a sharp twinge of pain on his back, making him stumble and sprawl on the floor.

"Answer me!" the sharp voice vibrates in the room. The pureblood tightly grips a steel kanabo, swinging it in a strong and quick motion, delivering another blow to his slave's back. His actions are void of any mercy and remorse, eliciting scream after scream from the battered figure in front of him. He ignores the pleas from his slave to stop since he finds pleasure in punishing others.

"P-...please..." he begs. But he understands that he can never hate his torturer. The death of his beloved sister has caused something inside the monster to snap. After all, Yuki used to be the reason for the pureblood to live. He...pities the pureblood even when he doesn't deserve it.

In the end, he can't give an answer to the king's question.

**IV**

"Aido?" he whispers faintly but it's loud enough for the blonde vampire to catch. Aido stares at the slave with sympathy. It's very rare, for the reason that Aido usually addresses slaves so poorly with snide remarks and derides. Then, he does the unthinkable; Aido bows his head, his arms flatly on his sides.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I know you hate me, but I do not wish for this to happen to you. This is not what I wish-"

"I know." the slaves interrupts. "And I'm sorry too...you know...I used to hate your guts." Here, Aido laughs weakly. Then the silent overpowers the chilling sensation in the area - and again, Aido does something that surprises him, "I'll get you out of here. I'll find a way to free you." the blonde determines.

"No! No...he'll kill you..." the slave's eyes broads in fear.

Aido flashes his infamous grin, "Then I'll die trying."

Three nights after that, the king enters his chamber with his prized slave sleeping in the bed. His body veils only by the clean white sheet and watching such luscious sight, the urge to claim his pet is overwhelming him.

But not now, later.

He saunters to his slave and in seconds, he is by his side, hovering over his petite body possessively and hungrily. "My beloved," he huskily says, brushing the long bangs from his eyelashes. The slave wakes up with a jerk, trying to inch away, but unable to go far due to the shackles around his bruised neck. Once he sees that the degrading creature's focus is on him, the pureblood continues; "Do you know to whom this belonged to?" he shows a gray necklace with a yellow gem in the centre of it and instantly, the slave cries. No no no!

"Of course you do, my beloved."

"Aido..." he sobs.

"He dared to go against me, fought me just so he could free you from your misery." the pureblood lets out a small growl. "Traitors they all are. I should have known better not to trust anyone." he grips his pet's chin. "But for old time's sake, I grant a swift and painless death for him. Kain should be thankful, instead of throwing those heated glares at me. His cousin proved to be useless anyway."

He chortles at his slave's hurt expression. "Now, now, my beloved. As long as you have me, you have no need for anyone else." The pureblood launches forward, capturing the supple lips on his - fangs against a smooth skin. Yes, he loves to draw blood from his beloved.

For the long and torturous night, the unwilling slave arches, crying and begging his master to cease the punishment. The pureblood rakes, claws, tears, and gnaws his sweet submissive. Not too hard to bring death but feral enough to send the message to the slave that he belongs only to him.

He moves above him, next to him, inside him. He is all over his battered body, and all the little pet can do is waiting, gasping and moaning, praying for the night to end. A last forceful thrust inside his bloodied hole and he releases his seed - throwing his glance to anything but at the pureblood's intense gaze.

"Mine." the king claims.

**V**

"Fine weather isn't it?" Rima attempts a small talk but the male ignores her. She's the only one who his master trusts to keep an eye on him after the episode with Aido. He still blames himself after that of course. "I hear that the numbers of humans are decreasing. From millions to hundreds - sad..." she produces chocolate pocky from her pocket. "He massacred a town, not far from here. There were children, but they weren't running away. They just stood there, waited to be killed." he turns to look at her, noticing her eyes cloud with regret.

"I thought I saw something in his eyes, you know? Something that resembled mercy when he slew those children but...that's impossible." Rima gives him a pointed look. "Hell on earth." she tells the broken slave. "Hell on earth." he repeats and from now on, freedom is never an option anymore.

**VI**

The pureblood stands proudly, his slave's chain bound to his kathedra's arm, preventing his pet from escaping. With a swift stricken glance to his beloved slave, the pureblood stands tall and proud, staring at his expandable followers as they humbly curtsy before their lord's presence.

"Everything is as it should be, Kiryu-sama," a wise looking bloodsucker informs.

Zero, the now full pledge pureblood, throws his diabolical leer to every living creature in the grand room. He became a pureblood - a curse Rido bestowed upon him before his death and he used it as a lead to his malignant conquest. He gives a quick look to his defeated slave, Kuran Kaname, while mouthing _"I won."_ under his breath.

"Hell on earth." Zero finishes, his red eyes glow in the darkest twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>X_X<strong>

**Written by Wookie**

**Special help from Cookie**

**A/N: For anyone that is confused of the story, Zero is the master whereas Kaname is the slave since the very beginning. **


End file.
